The invention relates to a conduit system for supplying, conducting and distributing fluids, especially air, comprising profiles which have a longitudinal channel for the fluid and, in at least one outer wall, at least one recess for receiving a fastening element for a connecting element.
Conduit systems of this type are known in many and various forms and designs. They are used, for example, to conduct liquids, but primarily to conduct air and here in particular to conduct compressed air to desired removal points.
G 91 02 781.0 U1, for example, discloses a hollow rail or rod generally used to conduct or channel and distribute fluids, which consists of extruded profile material made of aluminum and has a central longitudinal bore and flute-like or channel-like grooves extending laterally in the longitudinal direction and open to the outside. With the aid of connecting elements, this rail or rod can be detachably connected, in modular fashion, to other rods or rails formed in the same way and running coaxially with it or at an angle to it. Said connecting elements comprise tubular connecting pieces and connecting plates running between the mutually facing ends and able to be connected to the latter and sealing the latter off, even under pressure. Furthermore, outlet holes serving for the removal of the fluid are provided along the rails or rods, in each case being covered and sealed by a removable closure and outlet plate, which has at least one continuous threaded hole which serves to connect a distribution or consumer line for the fluid.
In order to fix the connecting plate to the profile, insert pieces are provided on two screws in each case, which are pushed into the grooves from the front and are fixed at a desired point by tightening the screws. This has the disadvantage that the connecting plates or the like have to be introduced and positioned arduously or, often, have to be shifted along the profile from a far removed point which, for example in the case of overhead work, entails a great deal of trouble.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system of the aforementioned type with which the production and, above all, the assembly of the connecting elements is made significantly easier.